


Metamorphosis

by Downhill_corkscrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downhill_corkscrew/pseuds/Downhill_corkscrew





	Metamorphosis

Jean had honestly thought that this day would never arrive. He lived life under the impression that he would continue in a cycle of drunken sex and walks of shame without ever facing the consequences. But now he was sitting on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom, body shaking as he stares at two pink lines on the stick in his hands. He's pregnant. Nausea churns in his gut, skin clammy and cold as he clamps one hand over his mouth. He doesn't want to disturb this house's residents with the ugly sob rising up in the back of his throat. Turns out it isn't a sob as he lunges forward to the toilet, the halfway digested contents of his stomach heaving themselves up out of his body. He sits back after a while of disgusting gagging, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He can't do this.

He can't throw it away.

So he sobs for the life he is leaving behind, for all the troubles he knows are to come. He has $300 to his name and no home or job. He has thoroughly destroyed all the relationships he ever managed to establish. All he has is the unknown number entered into his phone by the stranger who's face he can't remember. The stranger who is the other half of the life growing inside of Jean.

All Jean can remember is the man's freckles, and the way his smile had lit up the dark room.


End file.
